


New Anon in Town

by Alfa_Barf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Crossing References, F/M, HMOFA - Freeform, Human Male / Female Anthro, POV First Person, Parody, Self-Esteem Issues, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_Barf/pseuds/Alfa_Barf
Summary: [Greentext] When everyone around town is so happy and nice, how is a dog girl supposed to get a cool guy like Anon?





	New Anon in Town

>Just another day of being the "tough bitch" in town  
>Every other fur and feather is so content with living out their assigned roles day after day  
>I didn't use to be the grump, the sourpuss, the loner  
>But after a few bad days it became my "theme", and even though I'm so testy in their eyes they act like it's just a quaint little personality trait of mine  
>Now I can't get rid of it even if I tried  
>It makes finding a mate around here pretty fucking hard as well  
>The other dogs are slobbering meatheads, and I don't roll over just because they beg  
>The bears LOOK like they know a good time, but they're just too soft for someone like me  
>The rabbits aren't bad, if you're into sissy little girlyboys  
>Hell, I'd play for the other team if most of the girls weren't already paired off with their own type  
>So here I am, sulking in the shadows as the rest of the town is getting ready to welcome some new resident  
>"Anon", he goes by  
>Gee, wonder what kind of walking character trope he's going to b-  
>Holy shit, is that a human?  
>I thought humans were just some stupid marketing icons  
>Like, something advertisers made up because they're so "neutral" looking for products  
>And yet here he is, walking around all furless and naive  
>There aren't many things I need to ask for around here; either nobody stops me from taking something, or they're such sickeningly sweet neighbors they just hand it over  
>But as this Anon guy is swamped by all the others waiting to greet him, I feel something I haven't felt in a long time  
>Want  
>I want HIM

>He's visited at his remote little house for hours, well into the evening  
>It's not easy waiting for all the others to leave him alone, but if I'm going to do this I don't want to be interrupted  
>I also want to be the last one he thinks about before he goes to sleep  
>Luckily he's still awake when I rap on his door  
>Dude barely comes up to my chest  
>I make sure he gets a good look at it first  
>Before I can introduce myself, he says my name  
>...How the hell?  
>Apparently all the others around town have been talking shit about me already  
>Needless to say, I'm pretty damn livid right now  
>If those gossiping busybodies already ruined this for me...  
>Anon doesn't seem to know any better  
>He just heard about me just like any other fur around town, and he probably thinks I won't bully him if he preemptively tries to be friendly  
>Well, BUDDY...  
>...It actually kind of works  
>I expected him to put up a fight, or show fear, or have him see me with the same stupid whimsy like the rest  
>I didn't think he'd disarm me with kindness  
>I'm so dumbfounded by it I barely remember being invited into his home  
>Nothing I didn't expect from a bachelor pad, but it doesn't look like anyone else in town got as far as me in here yet  
>Now I'm sitting on his couch, and he's spilling his life story  
>Where he comes from, why he's here, what he hopes to accomplish...  
>I'm not necessarily tuning him out, but when I hear the word I snap into focus  
>"Friend"  
>He's looking to make some friends, and I'm damn well going to be his favorite  
>But it's already getting late, and the poor guy is pretty tired from the trip and from getting bombarded with welcomes all day  
>He asks if I'd want to come back first thing in the morning to hang out some more  
>Yeah...sure thing  
>I actually find myself heading back to my place pretty briskly  
>Probably a good thing, because everything seems to be getting pretty foggy out all of the sudden  
>I head inside and see that familiar bitch in the mirror  
>Then I get a good look at my face, and my eyes, and I see why everything was so misty on the way back

>I'm at his door before he's even fully awake  
>Son of a bitch, tail. Stay still!  
>He doesn't look bothered by my early arrival  
>Actually looks pretty excited to see me  
>I really hope I didn't mess up and get stuck with some perpetually merry little ditz  
>He had the whole town come to him yesterday, so now he wants to see the rest of it for himself  
>Fine, whatever  
>I'm easily the best guide he's going to get anyway, seeing as how I know all the paths and back alleys from avoiding those grinning dimwits every day  
>We go to the shops, the restaurants, the meeting places  
>He's keen on mingling with the community, which is something I can't say I've wanted much from these people  
>It's kind of endearing for him, I guess  
>He's a lot more personable than I am, and maybe I can actually stand to be around this place with him at my side  
>Just wish he'd hurry up so we can be alone together again  
>...Man, I'm terrible  
>I feel like a spoiled pup wanting him all for myself, and all he wants is just to belong here  
>He's made more progress getting through to these people already then I ever could in years

>He's had a pretty long day, and by the evening he's ready to settle in  
>I would have thought he'd be sick of me tagging along, but he's full of surprises  
>Anon seriously wants me back into his home for a little while  
>Alright, a second chance  
>Don't fuck this up!  
>He's hospitable enough, though he seems just as nervous to be here as I am  
>I mean, not that I'm nervous around him  
>How did I even get to the couch again!?  
>We're just chilling together, but this time it's me who's acting like an open book  
>I tell him about my part in the town's little ecosystem  
>How I'm seen as the designated grouch  
>How I'm probably invited to all the gatherings out of obligation instead of genuine companionship  
>How I'm so fucking lonely every single day...  
>There it is, girl. You've said too much to this guy you barely know  
>I'm sure it would feel good to finally get this all off my chest if I weren't spending all my energy to not break down in front of him  
>My throat burns too much from holding it all in to say anything  
>And he's just sitting there staring at me with pity  
>Do something!  
>And he does; just gets right to the point and pulls me in for a hug  
>Even though I dwarf the guy, I feel so small in his arms  
>I love how smooth he is, and how it feels to have his fingers comb through my fur  
>I dreaded this was going to be my breaking point, but everything about his company puts me at ease  
>I don't need some kind of easy lay or piece of meat to make me happy here  
>I'd be fine just like this for as long as I can  
>He practically knows my whole history by this point, but he has none of the judgment or resentment I have for myself  
>I don't deserve a guy like this  
>But even when I try to pull away he just keeps holding on, sapping my resolve until I'm all but curled up into his chest  
>He's got the magic touch, this one  
>Goddammit tail, we're having a moment!

>Boy have I gotten to be a smug bitch  
>Anon and I go pretty much everywhere together  
>He's got to be some kind of oddity, tolerating a dog like me  
>Not just tolerating, but borderline infatuated  
>I don't plan on being modest about my good fortune, either  
>All the other furs and feathers around town are shocked by the two of us being a pair  
>Not to mention being blown away seeing me not be such a downer anymore  
>Plus, I'm not the only one who changed a bit  
>I managed to make a dent in their cheery little facades, showing hints of jealousy in their goofy eyes  
>I absolutely relish it  
>But Anon's too cool a guy for that kind of pettiness, and I feel lucky to have him as my better half  
>He's barely been here for long and he already made me the happiest girl out there  
>Now, this town doesn't seem so bad  
>It helps that it feels like I have a fresh start here  
>A new lease on life  
>And I want Anon to be in it forever


End file.
